


Buck's Family

by Mnelson101



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnelson101/pseuds/Mnelson101
Summary: Buck Eddie and Christopher head down to Texas to see Buck's family.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 116





	Buck's Family

**Author's Note:**

> First crossover with 9-1-1 and 9-1-1- Lone Star.

Buck was excited about the trip down to Texas with Eddie and Christopher. He hasn’t seen his dad and brother in a long time. 

“Buck you ready to go?” Asked Eddie as he was by the door

“Yea we can go is Christopher all packed?” Asked Buck as he grabbed his bag 

“Yes, papa I’m ready.” Said Chris as he walked to the door crutches clacking on the floor. 

“Ok, the uber is here.” Said Eddie as he pocketed his phone

So all three Buckley-Diaz boys pile out the door and to the uber stowing their luggage in the trunk. Eddie helped get Christopher settled in. 

“You guys ready to meet my family?” Said Buck as he climbed in the back with the boys

“Yeah!” Said Christopher as he liked out the window

“Of course cariño. But I’m confused on how you related to them.” Said Eddie. He still can’t believe Buck has family in Texas.

“They adopted me when my parents gave me up when I was 3.” Said Buck 

Eddie just nodded and kept his eye on Christopher. Eddie won’t lie, he’s a bit nervous meeting Bucks family. He met Maddie but meeting his father and brother? That’s a whole different story.  
After an hour or so they arrive at the airport and get through security and are waiting to board the plane.

“You excited to fly?” Asked Buck

“Yea Papa. First time on the plane.” Said, Christopher

“That you can remember mijo.” Said, Eddie 

Christopher ignored his father but was excited still. Once they boarded Eddie made sure Christopher had his seatbelt on. Buck was on his phone probably texting his dad. After the almost 3 hour flight, they had arrived in Austin Texas.

“Stick with me Mijo.” Said Eddie as grabbed Christopher's hand.

“Ok, daddy.” Said, Christopher. They all got off the plane and followed the signs to baggage claim. The Buck heard the voice.

“Welcome to Austin.” Said, Owen

“Dad.” Said Buck as he dropped his bags and ran to his father

“It’s good to see you son.” Said Owen as he hugged Buck

“I’ve missed you. Sorry for coming down here after a year.” Said, Buck

“Hey, It’s ok. Now you going to introduce me?” Asked Owen as he let go of his son and saw a good looking man and child standing not too far away,

“Yeah. Dad this is Eddie my husband, and Christopher our son. I adopted him 2 months ago.” Said Buck as he waved his husband and son over.

“Nice to meet you Mr….” Said Eddie not sure what to call him

“Strand. Owen Strand. But please call me Owen.” Said Owen as he shook hands with Eddie 

“Christopher this is my dad. Your grandpa.” Said Buck as he knelt to Christopher’s height. 

“Hi, grandpa.” Said Christopher as he looked up at Owen

“Het kiddo. Nice to meet you.” Owen

When all introductions were made they made their way to Owen’s car.

“Dad we need to check-in at the hotel.” Said, Buck

“Yeah about that.” Said, Owen

“Dad what did you do?” Asked Buck 

“I canceled your hotel.” Said, Owen

“You did what?” Yelled Buck

“Relax. I have enough room at my house. Besides TK tends to sleep at Carlos’s most of the time.” Said Owen as we drove out of the airport complex and headed for station 126  
“If you say so.” Said Buck as he glanced back at his husband and son.

After 30 minutes they arrive at the Strand residence.

“Welcome to my home kids.” Said Owen as he got out and opened the trunk

“Dad this place is huge.” Said Buck as he looked around the outside of the house

“Yea. But it’s home. Come one in. TK is waiting.” Said, Owen 

Buck looked and Eddie who shrugged and grabbed his and Christopher’s stuff. Buck grabbed his own and followed Owen inside. Once inside Buck was ambushed by a hug from TK

“BUCK!!” Said TK

“Hey TK. I missed you.” Said Buck as he hugged his brother

“You too big bro.” Said TK as he hugged Buck and let go to ket Eddie and Christopher in.

“Who’s this?” Asked Christopher

“Christopher this is your uncle TK. He is my younger brother.” Said, Buck 

“Hey, Chris. Nice to finally met you.” Said TK

“Hi Uncle TK.” Said Christopher as he walked up and hugged him

“That’s a first. He doesn’t usually take to strangers like that. Nice to meet you TK I’m Eddie Buck’s husband.” Said Eddie as he extends his hand

“Nice to meet you Eddie, and I’m honored then.” Said TK as he hugged Christopher and shook Eddie’s hand. 

“So where new staying?” Asked Buck 

“Buck Eddie you’ll be taking TK’s room and Christopher will have the guest room.” Said Owen as he showed the men where they would be staying for the weekend

“But what about TK?” Said, Buck

“I’ll be with Carlos.” Said Tk 

“Thanks for giving up your room Lil bro.” Said Buck as he ruffled TK’s hair 

“Hey ok, ok enough Buck.” Said TK as he tried to pull away

“Boys enough.” Said Owen smiling. He missed having his boys under one roof

“Ok Ok.” Said, Buck

“You are a child.” Said Eddie chuckling 

“Am not.” Said Buck pouting

“Are too.” Said TK and Owen

Buck huffs and heads to TK’s room to settle in. Eddie does the same and then goes check on Christopher to make sure he’s doing ok. 

“You doing ok Buddy?” Asked Eddie

“Yea dad. I like Uncle TK is funny.” Said Chris

“That’s good. I like him too.” Said, Eddie 

Buck was standing outside and beamed. 

“Ok, who’s hungry for lunch?” Asked Owen

All 5 men raised their hands 

“Ok Well then let us eat.” Said, Owen

But before they could Owen got a call to come down to the station.

“Hello?” Asked Owen

“Hey sorry cap, but we need you here.” Said Judd

“Why?” Asked Owen 

“The coffee machine is busted again.” Said Judd 

Owen rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Hold on. I have family visiting from out of town.” Owen said to Judd

“Who’s that?” Asked TK

“Judd. I’m needed at the station. Mind if we hold off on lunch?” Asked Owen

“Sure. Can we tag along? I’d love to see the station.” Said, Buck 

“Yeah sure. Judd, I’ll be down in 10.” Said, Owen

“Ok cap.” Said Judd as he hung up

10 minutes later there pulling up to the station. 

“What’s going on?” Asked Owen as he walked in and straight to the kitchen

“It just stopped working.” Said, Paul 

Buck Eddie and Christopher TK and Carlos follow suit.

“Dad, what's going on?” Asked Buck

“Dad? Who are you?” Asked Judd

“Guys this is my other son Evan.” Said, Owen

“You have another kid?” Asked Mateo 

“Yes. I adopted him when he was 3.” Said Owen as he fixed the coffee machine 

“Wait I know you. Your Firefox. I follow you on Instagram.” Said, Buck

“Yup that's me. Your the guy who was crushed by the ladder truck right?” Asked Marjan 

“Yea that’s me. Also survived the tsunami on the Santa Monica pier.” Said, Buck 

“Thought you looked familiar,” said Marjan

Buck blushed and went to stand next to Owen 

“This place is better than the 118.” Said, Buck

“Don’t let cap hear you say that.” Chuckled Eddie

“Just more modern that's all.” Said, Buck

“And you are?” Asked Judd

“I’m Eddie Buck’s husband.” Said, Eddie

“You from down south? I can hear a slight accent.” Said Judd 

“Yea from Texas. El Paso.” Said, Eddie

“Nice.” Said Judd

Eddie nods and looks around trying to find Christopher

“Chris? Where’d you go?” Asked Eddie

They look around and find Chris with Buttercup 

“Looks like he found Buttercup.” Said, Owen

“Who’s Buttercup?” Said, Buck

“He’s the firehouse dog.” Said, Tommy

“Ah, Captain Vega. Meet my son Buck and his husband Eddie and son Christopher.” Said, Owen 

“Nice to met you captan.” Said, Buck

“Please Tommy is fine.” Said Tommy as he reached out her hand

Bucks shakes her hand. And goes over to Chris.

“Hey, buddy. You make a new friend?” Asked Buck

“Yea Papa.” Said, Christopher

“Ok let's eat. I'm hungry.” Said Owen as he called everyone to the table 

They all sit down and eat before the alarm goes off.

“Sorry boys, but we need to go. Head back to the house and relax. I’ll see you after shift.” Said, Owen 

Buck nodded and head to the car followed by Eddie and Christopher.  
They get back to the house and end up napping for the remainder of the day. They're woken up when Owen and TK come home bringing dinner with them.  
“Boys?” Said, Owen

“In here.” Said a sleepy Buck

“Did we wake you?” Asked TK

“Yea. But it’s ok. I smell food.” Said, Buck

Owen went to the kitchen to put down the food.

“We stopped at a local place. Didn’t feel like cooking.” Said Owen as he plated the food and handed out plates 

“looks good Owen.” Said, Eddie

“it’s Texas BBQ.” Said TK as he began to ate

They all dug in and enjoyed the meal and were now in the living room catching up over coffee.

“So Buck when did you guys get married?” Asked TK

“A year ago. But we were dating for two years.” Said, Buck

“Oh, nice. We would have come, but we were adjusting to life down here and rebuilding the 126.” Said, Owen

“It’s ok dad.” Said Buck as he leaned into Eddie

“But you are here now. It’s good to have my boys under one roof. Even if it’s for the weekend.” Said, Owen

“I missed you guys. Newt time you should come to LA. I’m sure Maddie would like to see you guys. Carlos is more than welcome to join.:” said Buck

“I’ll ask him. But I’m gonna go have an early shift tomorrow.” Said TK

“So soon?” Said Buck pouting

“I’m sorry.” Said TK as he hugged his brother, brother-in-law, and nephew

“Bye uncle TK.,” said Christopher 

“See ya kiddo. By guys love you.” Said TK before he left.

“Guess we better get to bed too. Night Dad.” Said Buck as he got up and grabbed Christopher who was already drifting off 

“Not tired.” Said, Christopher 

“Sure buddy. Love you Buck and night.” Said Owen as he also got up.

Everyone had retired to their room for the night. Christopher tucked in and Buck and Eddie in bed.

“I like your dad and brother.” Said, Eddie

“Yeah there great.” Said, Buck

“Night Buck love you.” Said Eddie as he turned off the light. 

“Night Eds. Love you too.” Said, Buck


End file.
